If Tears May Fall
by Tars
Summary: What awaits Delphine and Cosima now that they are reunited? Will Delphine reveal her end game? Can they overcome the obstacles separating them? Most of all can they forgive other?
1. Chapter 1 - For Now

**Chapter 1 - For Now**

Delphine blinked sleepily in the early morning light that was filtering through the window. She shifted protectively under the frail body she cradled. During the middle of the night Delphine found it more practical to keep Cosima warm in the cramped bed by being under her. Delphine couldn't stop herself from caressing every part of the sleeping scientist. She rationalized it was all for medical expediencies to save a patient. The lie to herself was short lived when she was couldn't stop. When she was afraid to stop. Because it became harder and harder to lie to herself that her feelings for Cosima _ever_ ended.

Two competing thoughts circled in Delphine's mind every time she felt the warming breath on her neck or the tickle of a dread on her cheek. First, she needed this physical connection. She had worked so hard for so long to deny her love in order to protect Cosima. Delphine found herself surrendering her affection more and more with each heartbeat. Second, she felt that at any moment this would be a dream and she'd awake alone. Delphine shuddered and pulled the sleeping Cosima closer into her. Cosima obliged by murmuring in her sleep and tucking her head tighter under Delphine's chin.

Delphine closed her eyes. She did one long inhale and exhale. One thing that was clear, Cosima had never stopped loving her. Delphine could feel it in the way Cosima touched her. She could feel it in the way Cosima allowed Delphine to touch her. Cosima will always be _mine_. She reflected. Delphine felt a few tears well into her eyes at this thought. It meant that Cosima would never let go. And what if Cosima must let go in order to save herself or her sisters? What then?

Delphine pushed the thought from her mind and focused on the soft skin around her. She caressed the back snuggled against her. She was careful not to wake the sleeping scientist. For now, Cosima was here and she was alive. For now...


	2. Chapter 2 - She's here

**Chapter 2 - She's _Here_**

Cosima stumbled feverishly out of the cold and into the camp. She was too numb to show her shock and relief at seeing Delphine again. The only thought that registered in her mind was, "She's _here_ ". Her knees buckled as soon as Delphine embraced her. In that moment, she questioned if Delphine was even real or a hallucination as if she finally passed over to the other side. The delusion was only reinforced when Delphine scooped one arm under her knees and held her close while carrying her over to the shelter. Cosima felt weightless as she glided across the clearing towards the door. The words of comfort murmured by Delphine fell on deaf ears only to resurface in Cosima's troubled dreams.

After checking Cosima's vitals Delphine stripped down and crawled under the blankets to help fight off the rapid onset of hypothermia. Cosima's logical mind made detached observations feeling warmth of Delphine's body against hers. Normally the twining of their legs would have sparked a fire in her belly. At that moment she didn't have the energy to more than catalogue the physical sensations her body was feeling. As Cosima surrendered into the blackness she could feel the blonde scientist shaking with concern as she peppered her cheeks and eyebrows with kisses.

During the night Cosima often shook with fevered dreams. She dreamt of Charlotte's small hand in hers and stuffing syringes into her knapsack. She cried out once when she relived seeing Susan's blood coming from the kitchen. And then there was Delphine sliding solidly underneath her. The immunologist whispered words of comfort and tickled the base of her skull. This action always soothed her and she settled down into sleep again. One thought echoed over and over again – she's really _here._


	3. Chapter 3 - Morning Light

**Chapter 3 – Morning Light**

It was late morning when Cosima yawned and slowly became aware of the warm skin next to hers.

She felt Delphine's lips resting on her forehead and her arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders and waist. Cosima wanted to stretch the stiffness from her limbs but not at the expense of disturbing the protective nest of affection that Delphine wrapped around her. Her head was pillowed on the taller women's breast and her breath hitched in her throat. Under different circumstances she would have nuzzled the hollow of Delphine's neck.

Cosima settled for shifting her weight a little and rolling one shoulder. Delphine roused and hummed softly. Her hand rising to rest lightly against Cosima's forehead checking for fever.

"You feel warmer. Are you hungry?"

"Nah-huh", Cosima whispered nestling closer.

"I see," Delphine chuckled while one hand rose to cup the base of Cosima's neck and the other dragged lazily across the rise of her hips. Cosima's heart skipped a beat. And for the first time in months she felt safe. She felt whole. The connection she shared with Delphine was still alive and not severed after several months apart.

"You need to tell me about the cure," Delphine said.

"I know, but for now can we just... you know"

"Of course, ma cherie." Delphine agreed trailing soft fingers across Cosima's back and shoulders.

"Of course" she echoed out loud to herself.

She knew their time together could be temporary. And she worried about the effect that would have on Cosima's recovery mentally and physically. She pleaded with a higher power that when the time came she would know what to do. If Cosima was not allowed to stay in the camp, how would she convince the smaller woman to wait for her.

Please let me know if there is any interest for me to continue?


	4. Chapter 4 - Believe

**Chapter 4 – Fight for you**

Later that morning Delphine slipped out of bed with promises to return soon. She tucked the blankets up under Cosima's chin and urged her to rest. Cosima smiled weakly as Delphine kissed her cheek. Once Cosima was alone she felt fuzzy questions swim to the surface. She knew Delphine loved her. That much was clear. Cosima knew their attraction was undeniable. And the circumstances in which they found one another was remarkable.

Cosima believed in signs. She believed in destiny. But would Delphine believe? _Could_ she believe? Delphine flashed Cosima a relieved smile last night when she told her about the homework. It was the first spark of hope Cosima felt between them in many months. There was a cure. Would the cure be enough to persuade Delphine to surrender? " _Please_ ," Cosima pleaded silently. "Please, I need you Delphine."

Sometime later Delphine returned with a hot bowl of broth and a cannula. "This is only for now," Delphine assured hwer while placing the tubes around her ears and under her nose. "I do have something to distract you though," Delphine smiled. "This is not as good as Mrs S's cooking. But it will get your energy back." She carefully pulled Cosima into a sitting position and fluffed the pillows behind her.

"What kind of soup is it?" Cosima asked after Delphine carefully tipped a spoonful into her mouth.

"It's best you don't know." Delphine twinkled.

"Delphine..." Cosima hesitated. "I heard you were shot." It wasn't a question but a statement. Cosima's heart yearned for an explanation and she held her breath waiting for an answer. She recognized the troubled expression on Delphine's face when she had to deliver bad news.

"Cosima..." Delphine hesitated. "We need to get you _well_ first..."

"Delphine, I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you" Cosima admitted. "We are meant to be together. You have to believe that." Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I want that more than anything, ma petite," Delphine whispered putting the bowl down.

"But it may not be that easy. I still have my role to play."

"What role? What are you not telling me?"

"Cosima, you are in enough danger already. I cannot put you in more." Delphine said taking both of Cosima's hands in hers.

"You said last night we need to be very careful" Cosima asked. "Why? Who are these people?"

"I cannot tell you everything now, but soon. I promise."

"You came to say goodbye to me that night outside Bubbles."

Delphine didn't answer but tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip.

"You knew something bad was going to happen."

"I never stopped you know. Not once. Not for one moment." Delphine admitted.

She leaned down and kissed Cosima tenderly.

"I am going to fight for you." Cosima said.

"Listen," Delphine said. "We need to be very secret about the cure and no one can know we have it."

"Charlotte knows." Cosima said.

"She is one extraordinary little girl."

"I know." Cosima agreed. "We have to protect her."

"And we will." Delphine assured. "She will not tell anyone."

Cosima sank back into the pillows.

"Ok. Enough for now."

"Delphine this is not over" Cosima insisted.

Delphine didn't answer but her eyes held sadness and hope. She raised one of Cosima's hands and kissed the knuckles.

"Rest now."


	5. Chapter 5 - Depth and Breadth

**Chapter 5 - Depth and Breadth**

"Delphine?" Cosima asked blinking the sleep from her eyes. It was dark out and a fire burned in the wood stove.

She could tell it was late.

"Shhh.. I am here" Delphine cooed and placed a hand on Cosima's forehead.

"I 'm chilly," Cosima asked feebly.

Delphine took Cosima's temperature. "It is just a little low."

"Hold on," Delphine assured brushing some stray hairs off Cosima's forehead. Delphine undressed and slid under the covers again.

"Hmmmm" Cosima smiled making room for Delphine by turning on her side.

"Ma cherie," Delphine purred in Cosima's ear pulling the smaller woman into her. Delphine was often extremely protective of Cosima. Under the current circumstances Cosima enjoyed the attention. However, she had a stubborn streak and didn't want her illness to ever be a cause for pity.

"In a day or two you will be strong enough for the spinal block to receive the cure."

A shiver passed down Cosima's spine as she cuddled in even closer. She still didn't have the strength for intimacy. But Delphine had the touch. She knew when Cosima needed gentleness and when she needed strength.

Delphine wanted to burn her name into Cosima's skin. _Patience_ she told herself as she tickled Cosima's neck. I will wait for the right time to show her the breadth and depth of my love. And maybe if I am lucky, Cosima will wait for me.

-O-O-O-

"Tell me again why you were out there," Delphine inquired while filling the syringe.

Cosima explained to Delphine why the two of them fled the mansion on the south end of the island in the middle of the night. How Rachel had killed Susan to regain a seat on the board of the neolutionists. She told Delphine about Susan's trick to offer her lab to help Cosima find a cure. Once the cure was found Susan's announced her intentions to restart the cloning research. And she locked the cure away from Cosima and Charlotte who needed it the most.

"You could have died out there," Delphine cautioned.

"But I didn't," Cosima said.

"But you could have," Delphine insisted.

"I didn't have a choice" Cosima said wistfully.

It was a circular argument. Cosima knew Delphine initiated the discussion to assuage some of her own guilt. Guilt at leaving and guilt at not returning. It was a formality really because both of them knew Cosima had no choice to leave the mansion with her clone in tow.

"You were lucky, very lucky" Delphine sighed.

"I know, I found you." Cosima blushed. Delphine smiled.

"Ok," Delphine said. "This will pinch a little. It will be like the spinal block we did back at Dyad."

Cosima nodded somberly.

"Once we know you can't feel anything we'll administer the shot into your uterus to get close to the reproductive cells."

"Right," Cosima exhaled turning a bit pale. "This therapy involves the genetic modification of germ cells that will pass the change on to the next generation. This type of gene therapy only has to be done one time to be permanent."

"How soon do you think I will start to feel better?"

"We'll know in a few days or so," Delphine mused.

"There is enough for Charlotte and maybe Alison if we can get to her. After that, we'll need to replicate this and deliver it to as many clones as we can find," Cosima said."We need a lab."

" I know. We'll think of something. In the meantime we should treat Charlotte as soon as possible."

"Do you think this could heal Charlotte's leg?" Cosima asked. "You know in time..."

"I don't know. It's possible since it's a genetic modification that passes onto the next generation," Delphine said.

"But remember, you still need to act feeble and ill. Keep your cannula with you. That is the only way to keep you safe and the only way they will allow you to stay in the camp. For now." Delphine reminded.


	6. Chapter 6 - Here and Now

**Chapter 6 - Here and Now**

"Çava ma cherie," Delphine whispered to sooth Cosima. Delphine had watched this procedure but never performed it. She did not have the medical tools she needed. So she improvised. She willed her hands not to shake as she administered the shot.

"Finished" she said with relief. She could tell Cosima felt vulnerable. And she wanted to comfort and caress her just like last time. Delphine adjusted the blankets so that Cosima was covered and comfortable. "Ma petite," she said removing her medical gloves said rushing to her kneel beside the bed.

"C'mere," Cosima smiled up to her vulnerably and it broke Delphine's restraint. She kissed Cosima urgently. Cosima raised her hands and buried them in her hair. Her breath quickened. Suddenly Delphine remembered where they were. And she felt sheepish for being so selfish and wanting to take Cosima here and now.

"Delphine," Cosima said when she noticed Delphine's hesitation. " I need _you_ ," Her voice cracked. Delphine's resolve was short lived when Cosima peppered her neck and collar bone with feather light kisses.

"Mon dieu, que je t'adore" Delphine sighed surrendering to Cosima's hands.

Cosima ran her fingers down the left side of Delphine's jaw.

And lifted her nose to trace the rim of Delphine's right ear.

"I love you" she whispered.

Delphine raised her face and cupped Cosima's.

"I don't deserve you," she confessed. And then she lowered her lips to nip Cosima's longingly.

The kiss wasn't hurried or demanding at first. It was a slow exploration of their connection and love for one another. Delphine felt a flush start in her chest and spread to her entire body.

She stood and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Cosima up into her arms. While they were kissing she looped her arms around Cosima's lower back and tugged on the hem of her blouse. She stopped to look Cosima in the eyes . She nodded and Delphine gently removed the cannula. Then she nudged Cosima to raise her hands above her head and Delphine swiftly removed her top.

Delphine studied Cosima's form and whispered, "Que tu est belle."

"So are you," Cosima responded with a lopsided grin. Then she pulled Delphine by the shoulders until their lips met again. This time Cosima set the pace. Nipping and licking Delphine's lips with the hunger that comes from being separated.

Delphine allowed Cosima's pink tongue to dart inside her lips. Delphine responded with the love and desire that Cosima's touches asked for.

Delphine was French. She knew how to kiss well. However, when Cosima kissed her she lost track of time. Her consciousness was focused on the taste and feel of Cosima alone. Nothing else existed outside their bubble.

"Delphine" Cosima said urgently tugging on her top.

"Mais oui," Delphine blushed with affection. Cosima removed her top and began tugging on the hem of her pants.

Then she stood and undressed slowly in front of Cosima. She took her time removing her bra and panties while Cosima watched adoringly. She wanted to savor this moment. Cosima raised the covers and Delphine slid across her slight hips and straddled them.

Cosima's breath hitched. Delphine removed Cosima's bra and studied again the face of her love. She wasn't sure she would see Cosima again. And the thought of making love to her was dizzying. Cosima raised her hips in a slow and graceful roll bringing Delphine out of her day dream. Delphine fingered one of Cosima's dreads and lowered her entire body on top of the petit clone.

The feel of Cosima's breasts pressed close to hers was intoxicating. The gentle roll of her hips was hypnotic. The wet, warm kisses were spell binding. Delphine's blond curls fell like a curtain around their faces. Her fingertips were everywhere. They traced the graceful curve of a shoulder, then a collar bone, then a jaw line and then an ear.

The graceful rolls quickened as their urgency grew. Delphine raised herself on her elbows and looked Cosima in the eye while slipping a thigh between her legs. Cosima nodded wordlessly and raised her mouth to Delphine's for more kissing. Cosima's hands snaked around Delphine's neck and her hips urged Delphine to quicken the pace even more. Delphine obeyed.

"Look at me" she whispered when Cosima arched her neck and closed her eyes.

Cosima opened her eyes and her pupils were beginning to dilate. "Let go, ma cherie. I've got you." Delphine murmured.

Cosima allowed her body to surrender to the building waves Delphine created. She was lost in Delphine's brown eyes. She was filled with love and awe at the beautiful woman who loved her. This time it was Cosima who cried.

"Shhh..." Delphine crooned while cradling Cosima. "I've got you. I've got _you."_


	7. Chapter 7 - Make a Wish

**Chapter 7 - Make a Wish**

"Cosima?" Charlotte asked softly walking to Cosima's cot.

"I was wondering when I'd see you." Cosima teased tugging playfully on a braid.

"Delphine wanted to make sure you are strong enough before you have visitors."

"I am now," Cosima smiled raising on her elbows.

"She told me about the secret," Charlotte whispered

"I know. You are good about keeping secrets aren't you?"

Charlotte nodded seriously.

"Don't forget," Cosima added. "You will still need to wear your brace once we give you the shot. We can't let them know we are better," she winked.

Charlotte nodded somberly.

"Someday, do you think I could play tag or climb the jungle gym?" Charlotte asked hopefully.

"Let's cross our fingers and make a wish."

"Charlotte," Cosima started. "Will you come with me back to my sisters? I mean _our_ sisters when it's time to leave?" Cosima asked guiding Charlotte to sit next to her. "You are one of us now. And we need to watch each other's backs **."**

Charlotte smiled shyly, "I'd like that but, I don't know if we'll be allowed to leave."

"Why?"

"Because they want to study us. I heard that man, Philippe talking to another man."

Cosima cocked her head. "He was the one who found us in the forest."

"Did you hear anything else?" Cosima asked. "They said a Dr. Westmore is in charge here. But I don't know which one he is?"

"This is really important," Cosima said. "Have they taken any blood or saliva samples yet?"

-O-O-O-

After Charlotte's visit Cosima told Delphine about their conversation.

"We need to administer the cure before they get a baseline and start to figure out that we are getting better."

Delphine nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow a large group will walk to the boat to pick up the monthly supplies. The camp will be nearly empty for most of the day. We'll do it then."

-O-O-O-

"Charlotte, Delphine said, "Cosima is going to hold your hand."

"I'll be right here the whole time, kiddo. You won't feel a thing."

"I am not afraid." Charlotte said passively.

"You are very brave." Delphine smiled tenderly and caressed Charlotte's cheek.

Delphine would make a good mother Cosima thought idly. Heaven knows how much she mothers me. She snorted a little at this thought. She received a curious look from Delphine. Then she refocused on adjusting the shot for a much smaller dosage.

Delphine shook inside a little remembering when Kira was sedated to remove bone marrow. Kira was close in age to Charlotte. The marrow was essential to prolong Cosima's life while they still looked for a cure. But Sarah was wracked with guilt. And the memory played upon Delphine's conscience.

They agreed to sedate Charlotte completely to prevent the little girl from panic. Delphine administered the shot. The settled the blankets around the young clone and waited for her to wake.


	8. Chapter 8 - Promise

**Chapter 8 - Promise**

"Ça-va ma cherie," Delphine whispered as she smooth the forehead of the small clone.

Cosima watched from a nearby chair.

"We did it?" Charlotte asked drowsily.

"Oui, ma petite"

"We're the crazy science" Charlotte smiled weakly looking at Cosima who rose.

Delphine looked questioningly at Cosima who shrugged and mumbled something incoherent about the mansion.

"We sure did kiddo!" Cosima beamed walking closer. "We're the crazy science"

Charlotte smiled and nodded.

"Don't forget..." Delphine began

Charlotte interrupted "Don't tell anyone."

"See? I told you she was a bright one," Cosima said winking at Charlotte.

"I see... " Delphine admitted with a playful nod.

Charlotte smiled. She enjoyed the banter and attention of her older sister. Her previous guardians were always kind. She always felt safe. Teasing and laughter were unfamiliar to her. She didn't mind though, it made her feel free. She couldn't find a word to describe it but she felt lighter.

"You will still need to wear your leg brace even if you feel better," Delphine cautioned.

"And you may feel strong enough to walk faster but you need to remember to be slow down and deliberate in your steps," Cosima reminded

"For how long?" Charlotte asked.

Delphine and Cosima traded a fleeting glance and then Cosima answered, "until we get out of here."

"All of us?" Charlotte asked meekly.

Cosima looked questioningly at Delphine and then nodded at Charlotte with an unwavering, "Yes!"

-O-O-O-

Delphine sighed while hanging her jacket on the peg near the door.

She just returned from walking Charlotte back to her yurt.

"You do have a plan?" Cosima asked.

Delphine shrugged herself onto the bed next to her.

"Cosima..."

"But you _have_ one right?"

"I will do everything I can to keep you and Charlotte safe."

"Delphine, we can't stay here"

"I know," Delphine admitted turning to face Cosima and taking the small hands in her own.

"We don't have much time. And... I can't get us all out of the camp."

"You're staying." Cosima stated flatly.

"I have to," Delphine murmured.

"Why!" Cosima shouted jumping to her feet. She wavered on her feet and sat abruptly back on the bed.

"Cosima" Delphine pleaded softly.

"I can't leave you again" Cosima barely whispered.

"Cosima, look at me. You are _the_ _one_ ," Delphine confessed lifting the clone's chin.

"You have _always_ been the _one_ " she said taking Cosima's face in both of her hands . "And I never stopped loving you. Not for _one_ moment."

Cosima starred wide-eyed into Delphine's face.

"Me neither" she admitted softly before dropping her gaze..

Delphine drew Cosima gently closer and began peppering her eyebrows and cheeks with kisses.

"You will always be _the first_ in my heart. Forever."

"I love you, Delphine" Cosima whimpered softly and burrowed her face into the hollow of Delphine's neck.

"I know. " Delphine said cuddling the small scientist closer.

"But this is not like before," Delphine explained desperately.

Cosima drew away and looked puzzled.

Delphine rose and retrieved an envelope from her desk drawer. "This is not a good-bye like before," she explained.

"This is a promise," Delphine explained as she rolled something small and silver between her fingers.

Cosima sat straight up in wonder and surprise as Delphine's finger shook and she clumsily slipped a simple silver ring onto her right hand. It was small and plain. It was nothing like the decorative rings Cosima usually wore.

"A promise?" Cosima asked looking up.

"A promise that I will..." Delphine couldn't find the right word. _What could I promise anyway? Neolution will only let me go of if I trade my freedom for someone else's_.

"Find me" Cosima finished. "Find me when this is all over and I will wait for you." Cosima promised.

"Yes," Delphine exhaled.

Then Cosima smoothed the hair from Delphine's brow and cupped one hand behind her neck guiding her mouth to her own. Once again they found themselves spiraling into one another. Time was lost and promises were whispered and accepted.

-O-O-O-

It late when Delphine woke to hearing shouting outside in the camp. Cosima was sleepy and soft on top of her. She hesitated to move the warmth that enveloped them. She knew if they were found like this they would be separated immediately. The pretense of Cosima's illness would be revealed.

"Cosima, wake up!" Delphine cried.

Cosima rolled over and Delphine dashed from the bed and hastily dressed.

"Get dressed, quickly," she urged.

Just as Cosima was pulling on her top Philippe bustled in carrying a fevered Sarah.

"Sarah?" Cosima exclaimed. "How did you...?" she asked Philippe.

He didn't answer but grunted when Delphine instructed him to put Sarah on the bed.

" She has a stab wound in the leg as well as the lacerations on her hand a face," Philippe remarked.

"You." He pointed towards Cosima, "follow me, while the doctor sees to her."

Cosima looked questioningly at Delphine while she took Sarah's vitals.

Delphine nodded quickly to Cosima and handed her the green parka from a peg by the door. Cosima's heart sank as she followed Philippe to another yurt across the campsite.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sarah

"You will stay here now," Philippe gestured as he waved the sentry aside and opened the door. Cosima realized this is where Charlotte was staying. This felt older than Delphine's structure. The yurt was much smaller and had four cots. It was bare except for a wood stove, an oil lantern and a few pegs for coats. Was this where they kept prisoners?

"Cosima?" Charlotte sat up rubbing her eyes after the door slammed shut.

"Hey," Cosima smiled.

"Is everything ok?" Charlotte asked.

"It looks like we're bunk mates now," Cosima smiled not wanted to alarm the little girl. "Can I sit next to you?" Cosima asked.

"I heard shouting" Charlotte stated as she scooted over.

"Don't worry. It's Sarah. She's with Delphine," Cosima said idly.

"Delphine can make them better. She made me better, " Charlotte said with childlike confidence.

Sarah's appearance had been another shock. How long was she out there? Why did she come? Did she come alone? Was there a plan to get them all out of camp?

Cosima put an arm around Charlotte and silently pulled the younger girl into her side. Charlotte was growing accustomed to physical affection. And she snuggled into Cosima's embrace and they sat and listened to the bustle of voices outside.

Sarah's appearance had been another shock. Was she okay? Why did she come? Did she come alone? Was there a plan to get them all out of camp? If it came down to it could she leave Delphine? Could she stay and send Charlotte away to safety?

Often when her mind was cracking a puzzle she found herself reciting the periodic table. It was constant and did not change or offer up unexpected surprises.

Eventually Cosima's mind wound down from contemplating all the questions whirling around in her head. She yawned and pulled her legs up onto the cot.

-O-O-O-

After Philippe ushered Cosima out of her yurt, Delphine leaned over Sarah and began assessing her wounds.

"What happened?"

"Rachel killed Susan," Sarah whispered weakly.

"Don't speak," Delphine responded as she began removing her pants.

"Ugh!" Sarah groaned, "You don't sound surprised."

"Shhh!" Delphine commanded and removed the pant leg gingerly over her stab wound.

"She needs pain medication," Delphine barked. Two scientists rushed in and _administered a shot._

"I came to get Cosima , the cure... is she...? Sarah pleaded.

"She's safe," Delphine whispered.

And then Sarah fainted onto the pillows behind her.

-O-O-O-

Delphine spent into the late hours cleaning and stitching Sarah's wounds. This included the unusual mixture of herbs wrapped in gauze that was used Delphine's gunshot wound. After she saw that Sarah was sedated and stabilized Delphine used Cosima's health as a pretense to walk across the camp and check on her.

Delphine was escorted into the yurt. She opened the door and found Cosima and Charlotte snuggled asleep together. Cosima was snoring softly. Her glasses were askew and one arm was wrapped protectively around her smaller clone. Delphine smiled as she watched the rise and fall of Cosima's breathing. She was getting stronger.

Cosima was adept at putting others at ease. It was her gift. Even in slumber Cosima drew strength from and comforted Charlotte. Delphine took a second to study their faces. And she wondered briefly what Cosima had been like as a child. Delphine leaned over softly and removed Cosima's glasses. She was careful not to nudge the sleeping scientist. She knew what a light sleeper Cosima was. And she needed all the rest she could in order to make a full recovery.

Delphine yawned after pulling the blankets lightly around Charlotte and Cosima's shoulders. She realized how tired she was and she knew Sarah would be sedated for a few more hours. She stretched and settled down into the cot across from Cosima's. She was counting that the other scientists would be as tired as she was and that no one would notice she was not in her yurt. At least no one would notice long enough for her to get some rest before seeing to her new patient. Even though Cosima was asleep Delphine felt comforted knowing she was nearby.

It was just before dawn when Cosima awoke. Everything was blurry and for a moment she didn't remember where she was. In a sleepy haze she thought the warm body snuggled into hers was Delphine's. Then she realized this form was much smaller. She fumbled around for her glasses and almost knocked over the stool in the process.

The noise made Delphine turn and murmur in her sleep. Cosima was relieved to see her. She slipped silently out of the cot careful not to disturb Charlotte. She tucked the blankets around her and laid a gentle kiss on the small clone's forehead. "Life," she thought to herself. "This young life was bound with so many possibilities and should not be _anyone's_ experiment. I will fight Rachel to the very end if I have to." She thought.

Then she turned and stooped to her knees to watch Delphine sleep for a moment. She couldn't resist the temptation to finger a curl and gently wrap it around her finger. She remembered the conversation from that first night. "You will not be allowed to stay with here," the voice said. It was Philippe. Their time together was stolen. And Cosima's breath hitched in sentiment.

Delphine stirred and smiled sleepily to Cosima.

"Sarah?" Cosima asked anxiously.

"She's resting," Delphine assured her.

"She will be okay?" Cosima asked.

"Yes," Delphine said.

"We have to talk," She yawned getting ready to rise.

"Delphine. You are exhausted," Cosima said noticing the French woman's dark circles and pale complexion. She pushed her gently back onto the cot.

"Rest" Cosima coaxed. "For now," she added when Delphine began to protest.

"Keep me warm?" Delphine whispered surrendering to Cosima.

"Always," Cosima whispered back. Delphine lifted the blanket and the two of them jostled this way and that to snuggle close in the small cot. It wasn't comfortable but they had each other and that was re-assuring.


	10. Chapter 10 - Life

When Delphine awoke again it was full morning but not yet early afternoon. She noticed there was plenty of room in the cot as she stretched. She anxiously looked around the yurt and noticed Cosima and Charlotte sitting in front of the wood stove. Their heads were together and they were in soft conversation over a paper that Charlotte held.

She took a moment to study the similar curves of their checks, the tilt of their necks and the crest of their ears. Charlotte was most like Cosima than any of the other clones. In that moment, she decided that Charlotte should remain with Cosima when this all ended. _If_ it ended. Allison wouldn't nurture Charlotte's thirst of knowledge and Sarah wouldn't understand her. Helena. Well, who really knew how Helena would handle anything?

"Delphine, you're awake, " Cosima beamed when she caught the movement across the room.

"Cosima," Delphine smiled and rose to come over. She stretched and settled next to Cosima draped an arm loosely around her shoulder.

"What's holding the interest of my favorite clones so early this morning," Delphine murmured planting a kiss on Cosima's temple.

"That's mushy," Charlotte giggled watching the two edge closer into each other.

"Just wait ma petite, someday that will be you," Delphine teased.

Charlotte looked at her somberly. "When I am older," She murmured thoughtfully.

Delphine and Cosima exchanged glances and got the eerie feeling that her previous guardians never really talked to her about her future beyond the short term. Perhaps none of them ever thought she'd make it to adult hood or first kisses or first loves.

"There's a lot of life out there to live for both of us," Cosima said taking a small hand and rubbing her thumb over the delicate knuckles. "And we are going to go after it. Together if we have to." Charlotte nodded hopefully.

Delphine noticed the firm set of Cosima's jaw. And knew what the scientist was thinking. She stroked a dread turning Cosima's face to her and nodded.

"I agree," was all Delphine said.

"Now, what was my budding scientist studying with aunt Cosima?" Delphine asked lightening the mood.

"The map," Charlotte whispered showing Delphine the painting she and Cosima used when they left the mansion. " I think there's a bunker with a lab over here," Charlotte gestured towards a rocky outcropping west of clearing.

"Did you know about this?" Cosima questioned doubtfully.

Delphine shook her head and asked Charlotte "Are you sure?"

"I heard Philippe and some of the guards talking about it," Charlotte said. "When the nurse came to take my blood."

"It's starting," Cosima said. Delphine nodded. "What about Sarah?"

"I don't know if this puts you in more danger or not," Delphine mused.

"What?" Cosima said.

"Well they have the perfect experiment, a baseline and a variable. As a scientist, who could walk away from the possibilities of studying you both?"

"And Charlotte?" Cosima asked.

"I don't know..." Delphine mused skeptically.

Footsteps approached the yurt.

"Hide that" Delphine hissed gesturing to the drawing.

Charlotte quickly folded it in half and sat on it.

"Clever girl," Delphine winked and rose to meet the door.

"Delphine, What are you doing in here?" your patient needs care.

"All of my patients need care" Delphine answered coolly. She brushed past Philippe and strode over to the yurt where Sarah was healing.

O-O-O

"Sarah," Delphine said when she came in.

"Don't even ask me how I am feeling" Sarah snapped. "I feel like shyte."

"So... that is an improvement from last night," Delphine quipped with a smirk.

She began checking the bandages. The superficial cuts on her face were clotting and scabbing over.

The cut on her hand needed cleaning and the leg looked like it could be infected.

"Ouch!" Sarah yelled.

"Can you get me some herbs and linen?" Delphine asked Philippe. He was hovering over her a little too much.

Delphine knew Mr. Widmore was eager to study Sarah and the sooner she healed the better.

"Sarah, with you here they have a baseline and a variable..." Delphine began.

"Oh god! I should have known I'd stumble into the camp of the neolutionists." Sarah groaned.

Delphine had little time to come up with a plan to get them out of camp. If it was even feasible. She knew one or two people in the camp who might be persuaded to help. But it was risky at best. What she needed was to get a message to the outside. It was time to call the cavalry.

"Do you still have your clone phone?" Delphine asked.

"No, those assholes took it." Sarah snapped.

"Cosima's?"

"I don't know," Delphine said.


	11. Chapter 11 - Think and Feel

A/N

Did some revisions here and there for story consistency.

Chapter 11 - Think and Feel

Delphine spent the late morning tending to Sarah and convincing the stubborn Brit to eat. She tried to slip away and check on Cosima but Philippe was at her shoulder most of the day. Delphine volunteered to take lunch into the yurt where Charlotte and Cosima were staying. Philippe responded with a gruff, "NO!" Delphine was directed to continue tending Sarah and not to leave her yurt without escort.

"Cosima is fine, yeah?" Sarah asked again while Delphine dressed her hand.

"She is healing," was all Delphine would say.

"You gave her the cure?" Sarah pressed.

"Sarah..." Delphine hissed.

"Right..." Sarah said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"How did you get in this mess anyway? What kind of deal did you make?"

Delphine remained silent and her eyes studied the floor.

"Did the neolutionists finally sway you?" no answer.

"Are protecting Project Leda?" No answer but Delphine's eyelids fluttered.

"You're protecting Cosima." Sarah said with finality. Delphine's eyes jerked up suddenly.

"Now I know the "why". Tell me the "what" Delphine," Sarah pressed.

"I agreed to help the neolutionists study host parasite relationships in exchange for..., " Delphine stuttered.

"Your freedom," Sarah finished.

"My heart..." Delphine whispered almost inaudibly.

Sarah eyes softened, "The cure isn't the only thing good for Cosima. Yeah? Look Delphine, she needs you. And you need her. I'm not the only one who sees it. You've become part of our family. And we look out for each other? " Delphine nodded surprised at Sarah's warmth. "So it's up to you and me now." Sarah continued, "And I really need an ally because things couldn't be worse."

"What do you mean?" Delphine asked.

"Ferdinand has Mrs S and Kira. He wants back into Neolution and onto the island. Delphine he can't bring Kira here."

Delphine nodded. "Who else knows you are here?" She asked.

"Allison, Donnie and Helena."

"And the cure?" Delphine pressed.

"They know everything. I told them to stay put until they hear from me." Sarah added.

"How long will they stay put?"

"Depends on how long have I been here."

"3 days" Delphine responded.

"Helena won't stay put. If she doesn't her from me in the 2-3 days she'll show up here. With my luck, the Hendrix's will tag along." Sarah added rolling her eyes.

Delphine looked at her questioningly.

"They are on the run and staying with Helena. Camped out somewhere very rustic."

Delphine grimaced.

" I need to get a message to Felix, Cal or Scott. Someone who's close to clone club who can run interference with Ferdinand. How can we get a message to Cosima about her clone phone?"

"Leave it to me," Sarah said.

"But you are not completely well, " Delphine insisted.

"Have you learned nothing about me in all this time?" Sarah queried.

-O-O-O-

That night Delphine dreamed of Cosima. They were so close to each other in the same camp just yards apart. And yet so far away not able to speak or touch. The power of Cosima's touch was inexplicable. The small scientist held a power over her that Delphine that she could not compartmentalize. It was all of Cosima that drew her in and kept her there. Delphine was her circling satellite.

In the dream, they were lounging by the fire in Cosima's yurt. Cosima's head was cradled in her lap and Delphine rolled a loose dread in her fingers. Cosima was humming a French nursery rhyme under her breath.

Delphine opened her mouth to speak only to find she couldn't talk. Her larynx wouldn't respond and her tongue wouldn't move. She took a deep breath, calmed herself and tried again. Nothing happened. Delphine found herself beginning to panic, her muscles started to tremble and the feel of Cosima started to fade. "No, no, no," she thought.

With concentration Delphine began to relax and let the desire to form words slip away. The images in the room became more focused and Cosima never felt more real. At that moment, Cosima snuggled a little closer into her lap. Delphine noticed Cosima was tracing images across her knee. Delphine concentrated for a moment. It was a butterfly... no a ladybug!

 _'Lucky guess,'_ Cosima's voice chuckled in her mind.

Delphine shook her head for a minute. But she didn't... I didn't hear... what just...

' _Delphin_ e' Cosima's echoed softly in her head. ' _Since when have we relied on words to convey what we really mean?'_

 _'C'est vrai,'_ Delphine agreed and she relaxed. She lifted a finger to trace the shell of Cosima's ear.

 _'I love it when she does that,'_ Cosima shuddered in her mind.

 _'I know,'_ Delphine responded pushing the thought outward towards Cosima

 _'Je t'aime'_ the message from Cosima reverberated through her mind like a radio signal.

 _'I love you, too'_ Delphine pushed back reverently. Delphine's cheeks flushed and her heart rate picked up.

 _'I know, I can feel it'_ Cosima responded. The entire conversation occurred without speaking or looking into each other's eyes. Delphine picked up another dread and rolled it between her fingers while Cosima traced images along Delphine's leg and thigh.

Then Delphine remembered her conversation with Sarah. _'I have something important to ask you.'_ Delphine thought. _'Do you have your clone phone?'_

 _'My what?'_ Cosima responded with confusion.

Delphine concentrated on an image of a cell phone. _'Your phone. Did they take it from you?'_

 _'I_ _dropped it in Charlotte's pocket when we left Susan'_ Cosima thoughts came dreamily into her mind.

Without warning the dream began to shift and the feel of Cosima began to fade.

 _'Can you get it to Sarah and I?'_ no answer. _'Cosima?'_ Delphine pushed out again.

 _'I love you, Delphine. Pour toujours...'_ came Cosima's thought over the distance.

Delphine awoke sleepy and confused.


End file.
